Rheneas and the Roller Coaster
Rheneas and the Roller Coaster is the twelfth episode of the seventh season. Plot Sir Topham Hatt gave Rheneas the task of taking some school children to the mountains, but Rheneas was worried that he might not be able to make the trip memorable. Rheneas arrived at the station asking Rusty how he can make the children's day special. Rusty tells him that he knows the mountains better engine, but Rheneas wasn't sure his best would be exciting. Rheneas' driver shows the children the Castle, the Valley & the Viaduct during the trip. The children was surprised, but Rheneas considers the boring locations and longs for more excitement. Meanwhile Rusty was inspecting some track on the Rocky Lidge Line after heavy rain washed the ground make the track bumpy. While Rheneas was still trying to make the children's trip special, he was diverted onto the dangerous line sending him on a roller coaster-like ride down the mountain. The children are very excited and have a wonderful time. Rheneas makes it to the station safely in time for the children's tea, but was worried that Sir Topham Hatt would be cross. The children had an exciting ride after all & Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with Rheneas & phrases him as a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Rheneas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * Skarloey (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo; role replaced with Rheneas) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Tea Room Station * Sodor Castle * Whispering Waterfall * Valley View * Rheneas Viaduct * The Old Wooden Bridge * Trestle Bridge * Rocky Ridge Line Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. * According to a SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Peter Sam was originally meant to be the main character. Coaches resembling Ada, Jane and Mabel were also set to appear. * The teacher is really the storyteller dressed up. * This is the third episode to use a rendition of William Tell Overture; the first being Busy Going Backwards, and the second being Thomas the Jet Engine. However, this is only in the original UK narration. * The UK used the redubbed music on the UK DVD, Bumper Party Collection! as it was never aired on TV. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library - Rheneas (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Bumper Party Collection! (Re-dubbed Music) * The Complete Seventh Series * Classic Collection US * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * On-the-Go Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 5 AUS * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.1 DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures SWE * Hooray for Thomas! ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) Gallery File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasteralternatetitlecard.png|UK Alternate title card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterPolishTitleCard.png|Polish Title Card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterTaiwaneseTitleCard.png|Taiwanese Title Card File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster1.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster2.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster3.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster4.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster5.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster6.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster7.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster8.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster9.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster10.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster11.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster12.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster13.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster14.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster15.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster16.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster17.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster18.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster19.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster20.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster21.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster22.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster23.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster24.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster25.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster26.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster27.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster28.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster29.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster30.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster31.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster32.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster33.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster34.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster35.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster36.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster37.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster38.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster39.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster40.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster41.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster42.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster43.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster44.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster45.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster46.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster47.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster48.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster49.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster50.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster51.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster52.jpg File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster53.jpg File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster54.jpg File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterconceptart.png|Concept art Merchandise Gallery File:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterWoodenRailwayset.jpg|Wooden Railway set File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRheneas.png|Book Episode File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - British Narration|UK Narration File:Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes